


We decide it (We're gonna be alright)

by hentaihorseface



Series: Oh, baby [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Grinding, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Sloppy Makeouts, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hentaihorseface/pseuds/hentaihorseface
Summary: Yuri sighs dramatically before flopping onto his back, finally meeting Otabek’s eyes for the first time since he’d arrived.“I’m supposed to be the world’s best figure skater, not the world’s most pregnant one…” Yuri whines forlornly, eyes glossy and rimmed with red, but fixed into a faux-glare up at Otabek.Otabek chances a small smile at Yuri’s perfectly timed cynicism. Except the next second, Yuri’s nose is scrunching up so hard it forces his eyes shut and a pitiful cry escapes from the back of his throat, the dam breaking in a glorious flood of snot and tears.





	

**Author's Note:**

> excuse the uncreative ariana song lyric rip off, but enjoy! takes place before Stay Gold when yuri breaks the news to otabek.

**Yura**

4:54am: _come here_

5:03am: _Beka. please. i’m serious._

**Otabek**

5:05am: _what do you mean? to saint petersburg?? are you ok?_

**Yura**

5:06am: _yes to saint petersburg. please beka._

**Otabek**

5:10am: _i tried to call you. please call back. what’s going on yura? are you ill? is your grandfather ok?_

5:20am: _kotik you’re scaring me. please call me back. or at least text._

5:28am: _why aren’t you picking up? if you don’t answer i’m calling victor to check on you_

**Yuri**

5:29am: _NO_

5:32am: _i’m not dying, grandpa’s ok, i just really really need you here. it’s kind of an emergency but i promise i’m not dying or anything just please please don’t make me talk about it on the phone. i promise i wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important. please beka._

5:40am: _???_

**Otabek**

5:45am: _sorry was buying my plane ticket. i should get to your apartment around 5. i love you._

**Yuri**

5:46am: _thank you. love you too._

And with that ends the cryptic series of text messages that led Otabek to Yuri’s door at 5:06pm on a Monday night. His coach wasn’t too happy with him for unexpectedly skipping out on practice when they’ve been fine-tuning his choreography for the upcoming season, but he figures he’ll clock-in double the rink-time once he’s back. For now, finding the reason behind Yuri’s concerning messages is his first priority 

He tries knocking just as a common courtesy and expects the silence he’s met with, even after the fourth and fifth tries. Instead, he fishes out the spare key to Yuri’s apartment he’d shoved in his jacket pocket in case of this very scenario.

“Yura?” Otabek calls out softly as he drops off his belongings at the entranceway, toeing off his shoes and gently shutting the door behind him.

“I’m here.” He tries again as he wanders a bit deeper into the flat, this time picking up a pathetic-sounding sniffling that’s just audible enough to point him in the direction of the bedroom.

Otabek knocks softly on the slightly ajar door before nudging it open and announcing his arrival again just for good measure.

“Coming in.” Otabek says softly to the human-shaped lump buried under the duvet and making his way to the bed to perch himself on the edge.

Yuri doesn’t respond aside from the shift of blankets that happens when he curls in on himself.

“Yura…” Otabek sighs softly, reaching out to the top of the duvet and sliding it down enough to reveal an uncharacteristically untidy mop of hair covering half of Yuri’s face. Yuri doesn’t protest, but he does release a gravelly sigh of his own.

“Hey… talk to me, kotik?”

After several moments of silence, Otabek starts to try and thumb through the tangles on Yuri’s forehead. A knot catches and he reaches backward towards the nightstand beside Yuri’s bed, grabbing for the brush he knows is _always_ there.

“Want me to brush your hair?” he asks once he’s located it.

Yuri stiffens for a second before deflating with a small nod. He sits up, back to Otabek and head hung low so that Otabek still can’t see his face, shoulders drawn up tight and guarded towards his neck. Otabek lets him take his time to process whatever it is he needs to share, gently working at the tangles in Yuri’s hair. It’s grown halfway down his back at this point and Yuri takes immaculate care of it. There must be something seriously wrong for him to neglect something as simple as brushing it.

By the time he’s finished, Yuri seems to have relaxed considerably and Otabek puts the brush down to finger comb through the silky strands, scratching at his scalp each time he goes up, just the way he knows Yuri likes it. He earns a soft sigh for his efforts.

“Braids?”

“Mm.”

Otabek starts work on a simple fishtail down the center of his back; having a younger sister has its advantages, especially when your boyfriend has a not-so-secret thing for scalp massages and getting his hair braided, Otabek muses as he finds himself getting lost in the pattern of the braid.

“I’m pregnant.”

Otabek’s hold on the braid goes slack, half of his work getting lost as it falls against Yuri’s back.

He’s sure he’s heard right, but with Yuri’s posture getting increasingly tenser as the silence stretches on, he rasps out the only response that can find the tip of his tongue.

“I-I’m sorry?”

Yuri heaves out a frustrated huff of air as he dives face first into the bed, burying his face into the cat pillow Otabek had gotten him for his 18th birthday this year.

“You heard me,” comes the muffled reply and he’s absolutely right, but Otabek still can’t find the right words.

After another short stretch of stunned silence, Otabek forces himself to reply.

“Yura… _how_? I don’t—”

Yuri cuts him off by grumbling into the pillow before shifting slightly to the left so that Otabek still can’t see his face, but he’s not talking into the pillow.

“At Worlds. Duh. Remember how after the banquet, you fucked me so hard I went into heat?” Yuri deadpans like it’s the most obvious thing in the world and Otabek gets it because it’s the practical assumption, but still—

“But… your birth control?”

Yuri is silent for a moment before trilling his lips into a response. “I’d forgotten to take a couple a few days before. I doubled up on the days after, so I thought it’d be fine, but…”

He trails off, but Otabek can definitely infer the end of that statement.

“So that makes you… almost three months along now?”

“Yeah. I couldn’t stop throwing up for like the past two weeks so I went to the doctor the other day and… yeah. Surprise?”

Yuri’s tone is almost completely devoid of emotion, but his shoulders are tensed up to his ears in that way he gets when he’s trying really hard to suppress feelings he thinks are embarrassing.

“Don’t you have anything else to say?” Yuri mumbles after another moment of silence as Otabek tries to figure out exactly what he’s _supposed_ to be saying right now.

“It’s… okay, Yura.” Otabek treads carefully, placing a steadying hand on Yuri’s shoulder. “It’s just a lot to process. For both of us.”

Yuri nods against the pillow and Otabek squeezes his arm in what he hopes is a reassuring gesture, but not too invasive.

Otabek licks his lips, mulling over if the question on his lips is worth what could potentially be an outburst on Yuri’s part, but Otabek is pretty sure there ought to be one coming on soon anyways, so—

“You’re… off the ice for now, right? Just while you decide what—"

Yuri lets out a telltale snort that gives Otabek all the answer he really needs.

“ _Obviously_. As much as I don’t want to be….”

Yuri sighs dramatically before flopping onto his back, finally meeting Otabek’s eyes for the first time since he’d arrived.

“I’m supposed to be the world’s _best_ figure skater, not the world’s most _pregnant_ one…” Yuri whines forlornly, eyes glossy and rimmed with red, but fixed into a faux-glare up at Otabek.

Otabek chances a small smile at Yuri’s perfectly timed cynicism. Except the next second, Yuri’s nose is scrunching up so hard it forces his eyes shut and a pitiful cry escapes from the back of his throat, the dam breaking in a glorious flood of snot and tears.

“Yura…”

“I’m sorry…” Yuri clamps a hand over his mouth, tears flowing freely and sobs wracking through his body.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for, kotik.” Otabek tries to sooth, reaching a hand down to gently thumb the tears away from his cheeks.

Yuri glances up, eyes fogged with tears and brows screwed up so tightly, Otabek is tempted to smooth the wrinkles out with his thumb. He gives in and does so and Yuri gasps as if he wants to reply, until another wave of uncontrollable sobs forces its way out instead.

“It’s okay. Let it all out.”

Otabek slides down onto the bed so that they’re lying face-to-face, stroking of Yuri’s cheek with one hand and resting a steadying grip on Yuri’s arm with the other.

“Beka…” Yuri sniffles once he’s cried himself into exhaustion. “What do I _do_?” His voice cracks in the middle and Otabek sincerely doesn’t think he’s seen Yuri so vulnerable since he broke down after his free skate at his senior Grand Prix Final debut.

“Well, first of all…” Otabek starts slowly, gently tucking a piece of hair over Yuri’s eyes behind his ear. “I think you mean what do _we_ do? You know I’m going to support you through this. No matter what.”

Yuri bites his lower lip and scrunches up his brow again, this time in thought, but Otabek reaches up to smooth the skin out again.

“Then what do _you_ want to do?” Yuri breathes quietly, meeting Otabek’s eyes with a hesitant quality that Otabek quickly decides is very un-Yuri-like and very disconcerting.

“I want to do what you want to do.” Otabek says simply, because it’s the truth. Yuri snorts in a way that is _much_ more true to his character as Otabek seeks out Yuri’s hand that’s anxiously grasping at the duvet to twine theirs together.

“That’s a cop-out and you know it.” Yuri’s eyes go into slits again, but his fingers still wind comfortably into Otabek’s own.

Otabek takes a second to sigh out a thoughtful breath, despite the fact that to him, this whole situation really doesn’t _need_ much thought. He’s loyal to Yuri and all he’s ever wanted is for Yuri to enjoy their courtship together.

“Yuri Plisetsky, I would be _honored_ to start a family with you.” Otabek states honestly and almost wants to take it back the moment he sees Yuri’s eyes widen in shock, good or bad, Otabek can’t tell yet. “ _But…_ ” he continues, “If this isn’t something you feel ready for, that’s okay, too. We have all the time in the world for that later. I just want you to be happy.”

Yuri responds with a soft smile and watery eyes that have Otabek’s eyes misting over, too.

“I love you,” he adds, nudging Yuri’s nose with his own and joining their lips together in a feather-light kiss.

“Love you too.” Yuri replies, lips moving against Otabek’s own. “But what do you mean _later_? Were you planning to knock me up all this time? That’s fucked up, Beka. I didn’t realize you were _that_ desperate for GPF gold.” Yuri teases, leaning back some to raise a mocking eyebrow at Otabek.

“Damn. You’ve discovered my master plan. Three years in the making, it’s finally come to fruition.” Otabek smirks back and earns a light punch in the chest by their entwined hands.

They lapse into a comfortable silence for a bit, and Otabek leans up to press a lingering kiss to Yuri’s forehead. Yuri sighs against their hands and kisses Otabek’s knuckles in response.

“Can you stay the week?” Yuri’s lips brush against Otabek’s knuckles as he speaks. Before he can respond, Yuri continues, hurriedly, “I know it’s a lot to ask with the season starting soon. But I’m sure you can use the rink.”

Otabek noses Yuri’s forehead and presses another soft kiss to it. “Of course, kotik. Don’t worry about it. I don’t need to practice this week. I just want to be here with you.”

Yuri stills for a split second and then _really_ punches Otabek in the chest with their entangled hands, enough for the wind to get knocked out of him.

“What was _that_ f-?”

“Of _course_ you need to practice this week!” Yuri sits up halfway, eyes ablaze and voice _fuming_. Ah. There’s the Yuri Otabek knows and loves – usually he doesn’t slip out of these tender moments _so_ angrily, but Otabek figures he’ll have to chalk it up to hormones. That potentially being the case, he simply lifts an eyebrow and waits for Yuri to continue his tirade.

“ _One_ of us will need the prize money and sponsorships this season if we’re going to bring a fucking _human baby_ into this world! Obviously _I’m_ not gonna be able to do it! What kind of alpha _are_ you? If you _really_ want to support me and your unborn spawn, you’d better make this the best goddamn season of your entire _life_!”

Yuri has to take a moment to catch his breath after all the shouting, but once he does his face goes very, very red _just_ as Otabek’s eyes go very, very wide.

Otabek opens his mouth, but his voice seems to be stuck in his throat. Yuri is clutching the duvet again, lips sucked into his mouth and beet-red creeping down his neck.

Coughing seems to be the trick to get his voice back, but once he speaks, it cracks enough to resemble a second puberty.

“S-so… you mean… we’re keeping…?” Otabek ventures, unsure, head ducking slightly downward to meet Yuri’s downcast gaze.

“I… I mean…” Yuri sucks in a thin breath before releasing it in a gravelly sigh while collapsing so that he’s half on top of Otabek.

“Yura…?” Otabek ventures, placing an unsure hand to the back of Yuri’s ribcage.

“Yes…” Otabek feels Yuri mumble into his collarbone and his hand goes stiff on Yuri’s back. The tension has a panicked-looking Yuri whipping up his head to meet his eyes.

“I mean, if that’s what you want—” Otabek cuts off Yuri’s worried rambling by grabbing the sides of his face and crushing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Yuri takes a minute to relax into it, but once he does, they’re making out so intensely and enthusiastically that Otabek is left squirming in suddenly too-tight jeans.

They have to separate for air eventually and when they do, it’s punctuated by an obscene string of saliva between connecting their lips and Yuri’s hips grinding down on Otabek’s hard enough to make him groan.

Yuri rests his forehead against Otabek’s, panting hot breaths across his cheeks.

“So… I take it that’s a yes?” Yuri ventures, hands threading tenderly through Otabek’s recently mussed hair.

“Yes. _Yes_.” Otabek breathes, searching Yuri’s eyes for any signs of doubt. Yuri looks like he’s doing the same thing, intense green darting hurriedly between Otabek’s own brown. Otabek’s eyes melt down with a soft smile and soon after, Yuri’s do the same.

They meet in another kiss, this one less heated to start, but quickly picking up again, leading Yuri’s hips to rocking against Otabek’s at a steady pace.

“Fuck. I… can’t believe we’re actually doing this.” Yuri breaks away with a soft gasp against Otabek’s lips, hands kneading against the hot skin of Otabek’s neck and hips working in staccato circles.

Otabek chuckles breathlessly, his own hands ghosting down Yuri’s sides until they’re at his lower hips, thumbs instinctively going to massage where Yuri’s belly meets his pelvis.

“Me neither. If only I knew the thought of me putting a baby in you got you so hot, kotik.” Otabek whispers hotly against Yuri’s throat before sucking at the sensitive spot near his earlobe.

Yuri shivers for a second before the words catch up with him and he freezes. Otabek thinks he might pull away, but then he’s pushing Otabek firmly down into the mattress with both of his hands.

“I hear month five is the horny one… if you think _this_ is bad, you’d better start working on your stamina, _old man_.” Yuri smirks down at him and as much as Otabek would _love_ to follow up with another sexy comeback, all he finds himself doing is bursting into a grin so wide his cheeks hurt, cheerful laughter hitting him in one big, unexpected, wave.

Yuri pulls back with an undignified huff, slapping Otabek’s shoulder for good measure.

“What the _fuck_ , Beka? It’s not like what _I_ said was any cheesier that what you just—”

“ _Yura_ …” Otabek laughs, exasperated, and pulls him into one more, lingering kiss.

Yuri draws away in a cat-like motion, complete with a dubious glare that makes him look very befitting of Otabek’s petname for him.

“I’m just _happy_ , Yuri. I’m happy that you’re you.” Otabek finally explains, the hands on Yuri’s sides traveling down to firmly rest on his lower belly. He’s not quite showing yet, but Otabek’s heart skips, _swearing_ he can feel a hard, small, swell at the base of Yuri’s pelvis. “I know it won’t be easy, but… I’m happy that we get do this. Together.”

Yuri rolls his eyes, but there’s not much bite behind the action, especially as he tries to tamp down the steadily forming smile on his lips by sucking in his cheeks.

“I am, too. Thanks, Beka. For… being you, too.” Yuri finally gives in, mumbling a begrudging agreement as he lightly rests his hands over Otabek’s.

“Let’s… try not to fuck this kid up too much.”

“Yuri… you should really start watching your language now that you’re expecting.” Otabek sighs, half-joking, but also half worrying for their unborn child’s first words.

“Shut the _fuck_ up. We’ve got almost seven whole months until she’s actually here.”

“ _She_?” Otabek questions.

“I have a feeling. We can put a wager on it later.” Otabek snorts, but Yuri quickly covers it up with his lips.

“But _for now_ ….” Yuri starts, hips dipping back down, quickly reminding Otabek of the tightness of his pants. “Can we _please_ have sex before we have to deal with all this baby stuff? Besides, I’m not sure how dead we’ll be once we get to telling Dedushka and Yakov… and I don’t know if I’ll _ever_ be able to face Victor and the Katsudon.” Yuri visibly shudders and Otabek does, too.

“Alright. Sex now. Baby stuff later.” Otabek agrees, suddenly loving the sound of that word in their mouths: _baby_. They’re going to have a _baby_.

Otabek’s sure it’s going to take awhile to process this new reality and the responsibilities it will entail. But as Yuri captures his lips in a searing hot kiss that’s honestly the exact _opposite_ of how Otabek imagines _most_ couples might celebrate the miracle of conception – he’s absolutely positive that there is no one else in the entire world he’d rather share this adventure with.


End file.
